Recent advancements in the field of internet technology have introduced geographical internet protocol (IP) data look-up services to retrieve geographical IP data. Such geographical IP data lookup services may retrieve the geographical IP data within a time range of 50 ms to 500 ms. In response to a request received from a computing device, the geographical IP data lookup services in the network service provider may retrieve geographical IP data from various other devices. The retrieved geographical IP data may be transmitted to the computing device that generated the request.
In certain scenarios, latency may be involved when the retrieved geographical IP data is transmitted to the computing device due to one or more factors. The latency may be reduced based on one or more factors, such as network transmission speed, network error rate, and/or availability of services dependent on the geographical IP data. However, in such scenarios, multiple requests from more than one computing device may slow down the geographical IP data lookup services and may result in an extended latency.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.